


Bone Appetit

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: Casey stood in the doorway, hands on hips, and tried her best to take in the sight of her boyfriend and housemate surrounded by a minefield of kitchen utensils without cracking up.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bone Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title, it was the best I could Scooby-Doo.

“Guzma.”

Casey stood in the doorway, hands on hips, and tried her best to take in the sight of her boyfriend and housemate surrounded by a minefield of kitchen utensils without cracking up.

“What _are_ you _doing_?”

Guzma sat in the centre of the ring of chaos, head hung low and ears pinned back. He looked up at her with a plea in his eyes and whined.

Casey sighed. “I thought we’d established that you one hundred percent do not have the dexterity to cook when you’re… wolfed.”

Guzma snorted and kicked petulantly at a whisk that had come to rest near his front paws. It bumped gently against Casey’s foot.

She raised an eyebrow, bending to pick it up and pointing it at him. “Don’t throw a tantrum. You know you shouldn’t be in here when you don’t have opposable thumbs. This is your own fault.”

Guzma whined again, tail sweeping an arc behind him and scattering wooden spoons, sieves and—

“How did you even _get_ this out of the cupboard?” Casey asked, picking her way further into the room to rescue the hand mixer before it got too battered. She looked around at the mess. “And what were you even trying to _make_? This is every kitchen tool we own.”

With a huff, Guzma gingerly waded through the mess he’d made and reared up to retrieve something from the counter. The name of it was obscured by his mouth, but the picture on the box mix was clear enough.

“How in fuck’s name did you plan to make _cupcakes_ without _hands_ , Guz?”

Guzma rolled his eyes and dropped the box, punctuating it with a defiant bark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago on a whim and I know it's short and kind of rough, but not having a finished chapter of We Are Kings to post yet was making me itchy so I just decided to go for it. I'm sorry chapter 4 is taking so long to come out, I'm trying but I think the stress of Everything is seeping into my soul and messing with my creativity.
> 
> That aside, werewolf!Guzma makes me happy, and I hope he makes you happy too!!
> 
> Reminder that I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!! Sometimes I talk about my WIPs there, so if you want a decent gauge of when things might get posted then that's the place to be.


End file.
